The Time Which Stopped on that Day
by Mystical Ace
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Which Stopped That Day**

The endless darkness caressed her as she drifted through the abyss of darkness. Empty echoes of laughter and talking filled her ears. She reached out, to grasp the fleeting sounds of happiness, but her small hand caught nothing but darkness. A single tear slid down her cheek as she continued to drift through the never-ending darkness.

* * *

><p>"Mikan-sama, how are you feeling today?" an attendant asked courteously. Mikan gave a curt nod and resumed drawing the scenery outside her window. "M-Mikan-sama, the Gakuen Alice uniform is on the chair, please get dressed as soon as possible and meet the ESP downstairs," the attendant stammered before stumbling out of the room.<p>

As soon as the door closed, Mikan stopped drawing.

"Elementary school principal, huh," she murmured emotionlessly. Mikan changed out of her white one-piece dress and slipped on the uniform. After changing, she examined herself in the full-length mirror. Her large brown eyes scanned herself critically.

"The black blazer doesn't look nice on me, it's too big. The checked skirt looks okay, but not great. My hair looks too plain and long. I should fix myself a bit," she thought. Taking a brush, she untangled the knots and brushed it until there were no messy strands sticking up any more. She then picked up some scissors and chopped her long hair to shoulder-length.

"There, done," she said before making her way downstairs to greet ESP.

* * *

><p>"How's the girl?" Persona asked.<p>

"Good, that memory loss has really aided us, she's practically emotionless, perfect to use," ESP said with a smile on his face.

"And you're saying that, I'm to keep an eye on her while you're going away on a task?"

"Yes, I am sure that you are the one most suited for this role, don't disappoint me."

Persona looked down, letting his dark hair hide his face.

"Elementary School Principal?" Mikan said. The ESP turned and found Mikan in the Gakuen Alice uniform.

"Are you ready? I hope you aren't too nervous about re-entering Alice Academy." ESP said before patting Mikan on the head. "Persona will take you to the Academy," ESP continued.

Mikan followed Persona to the car. "Mikan! Remember, the students may act strange around you. They also may try to manipulate you into hating us, your guardians. You must ignore those evil students who try to do so, okay?" ESP shouted.

"I understand," Mikan sighed.

Persona strode to the car and opened the door for Mikan. She got in without a second thought and her makeshift home soon disappeared into the distance. That place had been the place where Mikan had woken up in, the white room. She was there for around half a month.

"We will be arriving at the school in around 30 mins. Please follow the Gakuen Alice attendants' instructions," Persona instructed. Mikan ignored him and stared out of the window. It was raining.

After around 40mins, a large school came into view. Soon, the car stopped and Persona got out from the car and opened Mikan's door. "We have arrived, your attendants are waiting outside, do as ESP told you, don't be influenced by their words, the students that is," Persona coldly said.

"This way, Mikan-sama," several attendants chorused.

"Then, I'll see you in the Dangerous Abilities class then," Persona said before getting back into the car and driving off.

"Mikan-sama, we are heading to the dorms firstly, you can unload your luggage there," an attendant stated. Mikan nodded and followed them.

"We'll be leaving you here, in the special star dorm Mikan-sama, goodbye," the attendants chimed before walking away. The clip-clops of their shoes left an echo in the empty hallway. Mikan looked around, there didn't seem to be a lot of people in this dorm. Dragging her small suitcase with her, she walked down the hallway, looking for her room number.

"Um….Hm…..Room number, 6…" she mumbled. At last, a door with a big '6' star on it appeared. Mikan pushed the door open and a spacious room was revealed to her.

There was a large window on one side of the room with soft pink curtains draping it. Everything in the room looked and was high quality and luxurious. However, Mikan was indifferent to the special treatment. She opened her suitcase and took out a velvet pouch. She tipped the object in it out and examined it. It was an Alice stone, ruby red. It was the only object in ESP's locked drawer and she had stolen it before she left. Mikan traced her finger along the edges of it, admiring the cerise colour.

"Mikan-sama, it is time to eat dinner, please proceed to the dining hall in 15 mins maximum," a robotic voice chirped outside her door

"What should I wear?" Mikan enquired.

"Anything is fine."

"Ok, you can leave now."

Mikan heard the soft thudding footstep fade away. She changed into a soft purple one-piece dress and put a silver headband on. Softly closing the door behind her, Mikan stepped out into the hallway and looked around for the exit. The soft thud of a door closing beside her resounded in the hallway. Mikan whipped her head around and there, dressed in a baggy black shirt and jeans, was someone who she recognised, yet couldn't name. He had crimson eyes that seemed to penetrate through her and messy black hair that flopped over his eyes.

"Mikan, you've come back."

* * *

><p>Story currenty under revision, later chapters shall come later.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Which Stopped That Day **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice .**

**Please review~ Comments are always helpful~**

Mikan stared at him and he stared back.

"W-who are you?" she stammered, trying to ignore the tingly feeling she received when their eyes met.

"You don't need to know that," he stated coldly before turning his back to her and walking out of the corridor. Mikan was slightly taken back. She frowned then shrugged the rejection off. She put on her poker face and walked out of the special star dorm. She was ashamed of herself for letting emotion affect her actions.

The dining hall was noisy. There was no other word that could describe it. Mikan was used to the calm and quiet in her makeshift home, not the screaming and shouting in the dining hall. Choosing a seat near the edge of the hall, she sat down and tried to tune out the noise.

"Mikan-sama?" a robot chirped. Mikan nodded warily. "Mikan-sama, your dinner will be served in a few minutes, we are sorry for the wait," the robot continued before marching off.

"Mikan-chan?" a voice asked. Mikan sighed and slowly turned her head to where the sound came from. She was annoyed; too many people were talking to her. Sitting beside her, were two girls, one with straight black hair and the other with curly pink hair, which was tied up in a ponytail.

"Do you remember us?" the girl with black hair asked hopefully. Mikan frowned; the feeling of recognition was plaguing her again, yet the name still wouldn't surface.

"Do you remember us?" the pink haired girl echoed.

"Sorry, but I do not know any of you and I don't care, now would you mind leaving me alone to eat?" Mikan snapped. She could tell, by the faces of Anna and Nonoko, that she had hurt them, but Mikan couldn't care less, as it wasn't really her fault. They silently slipped out of the seats beside Mikan and returned to wherever they had come from.

There was now an awkward atmosphere around her. Mikan stared hard at the table, urging the robot to hurry up and come back with her dinner.

"U-Um…Sakura-san?" someone timidly stammered.

"WHAT!" Mikan shouted in frustration. Her voice echoed through the hall. Everyone in the dining hall had stopped talking and all eyes were on her. Her face burned. Looking down, Mikan abruptly stood up, causing the chair to fall, and ran out of the hall.

Once she reached her room, Mikan immediately flung herself onto her bed and buried herself in pillows. She wondered why she was getting so frustrated, she had never experienced frustration when she was with ESP. Mikan lay like that for a while, before she found it was too hard to breathe. Because of that, she pushed the pillows off of her face and deeply breathed in the night air. The room was dark. She couldn't see anything, not even herself. It felt like her dream, the dream she had every night, the one about darkness. A cool breeze lifted her curtains, sending pieces of paper flying around her room. Mikan sighed and sat up. She collected the scattered pieces of paper and placed them in a neat stack on her table. She walked to the window and clambered onto the windowsill. Sitting on the windowsill, Mikan gazed at the night sky and let the wind ruffle her short hair. The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed around in a pitch-black sea. The moon was bright, it sent its ribbons of light everywhere. Everywhere, except Mikan's room.

The loud birds raucously crying in the morning aroused Mikan. She squinted her eyes, unaccustomed to the bright light, and looked around the room for her uniform. Today was her first day of school.

"Hm…Where is it…? Ah! Found it!" she mumbled to herself. Soon enough, she was fully dressed in her new uniform and ready to go. Before leaving the room, she grabbed a brush and hurriedly combed her hair. Little strands were still sticking up, but she didn't have the time to worry about them now, she was going to be late for class.

Mikan hurried down long corridors of classrooms, looking for her classroom. Finally, she found it. Mikan rapidly pulled the sliding door open and rushed into the classroom.

"-and this is Sakura Mikan.." a teacher said as Mikan stepped into the room. Her classmates didn't stare at her as she had expected, instead, they avoided her gaze and fidgeted. "Now, Mikan-chan, there's no need for introductions, as they all know you, only you don't know them…" the teacher said. Mikan frowned; she didn't like being the one who didn't know. "So…um…where do you want to sit and who do you want to be your partner?" the teacher asked.

"I don't care," Mikan bluntly said.

"Well, you had Natsume-kun as your partner before, so…do you want to be with him again this year?"

"I told you already, I don't care."

"If that's so, then your seat is at the back."

Mikan assumed that it was the spare seat next to a black haired boy. As she walked closer, she realised it wasn't just a black-haired boy, it was _the_ black-haired boy that she met yesterday. She immediately regretted saying that she didn't care about where she sat. Mikan tentatively sat down on the edge of her seat and tried to look as if she didn't care about the rejection last night.

Suddenly, a horrible realisation struck her. Partners normally sat together, so what if that boy was her partner!

"Teacher, who's my partner?" Mikan asked, dreading the answer.

"Natsume-kun, the boy who's sitting next to you," the teacher stated. Mikan's mouth dropped open slightly, but then immediately closed. She stared down at the table. "Is there a problem?" the teacher asked. Mikan shook her head and kept her eyes down. She was wondering why she was getting so worked up about the presence of a boy who she didn't even know.

The bell signalled that homeroom had ended. Mikan glanced at her timetable. It was time for her to go to her Abilities Class. ESP had told her about them, they were where you were sorted into different classes according to your Alice. Mikan was in the Dangerous Abilities. ESP had also told her that in the Dangerous Abilities, she would carry out missions for the school. Mikan grabbed her bag and walked to the Dangerous Abilities classroom, feeling quite self important.

She looked around, trying to spot the classroom with the sign DA above it. As she was looking for the classroom, she didn't look ahead and bumped into someone. The impact of the collision made Mikan lose her balance and fall.

"Oi, watch where you're going, stupid," someone grumbled.

"S-Sorry," Mikan stammered as she hastily stood up. She looked up and saw her partner, also known as Natsume. He scowled at her.

"Mikan?" someone called from behind. Mikan whipped around and to her surprise, she saw the ESP. Natsume glared at him.

"Oh, Natsume, why are you glaring at me like that?" ESP chuckled, finding it amusing.

"What do you want?" Natsume growled. ESP smiled. Suddenly, Mikan felt a hand grab her and pull her behind. She looked up and saw Natsume standing in front of her.

"Ahaha! Natsume, you're being so protective. I won't lay a finger on her, that is, if you keep your promise," ESP snickered.

"I will, but you'd better keep yours."

"Oh-ho, talking back now. However, we don't have time to chat because my princess is late for her Abilities class."

As ESP said that, he grabbed Mikan and pulled her away from Natsume. "Natsume, I'd like to remind you, that Mikan isn't yours any more, she is _my_ precious doll. Now, Mikan, I'll see you in the DA class later," ESP said before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission**

Natsume turned his back and walked away. Mikan frowned and decided not to follow him. She resumed her search for the DA classroom. Mikan wondered why ESP wouldn't take her directly to the classroom if he was going there too. After 10 minutes, she finally found the classroom. It was so well hidden in the maze of corridors and hallways. Mikan hurriedly pushed the door open and stumbled in.

The room was dark; all the curtains were drawn, blocking any sunlight, which managed to reach the room.

"As I have told everyone, this is my new favourite, Mikan," someone purred.

Mikan shivered, the room was freezing, she wasn't sure if it was from the darkness or from the cold stares of everyone. Mikan frantically looked around for Persona or ESP.

"Elementary School Principal?" Mikan asked.

"Here."

Mikan felt a cold hand slip into hers and lead her to the front of the room.

"Here, sit down."

Mikan obediently sat down into a seat.

"Can you see?"

"N-Not really."

"Natsume, please light the room a bit."

Suddenly, 3 orbs of fire appeared around the ESP's head.

"Not too close," ESP chuckled.

Mikan could see now, she looked around the room, taking in the faces of everyone. She could see Natsume leaning against the wall to her right and a pretty girl with curly hair standing beside a couple of tall boys. They all looked like they had their place in the class, only Mikan stood out and looked like she didn't belong.

"Mikan, welcome to the Dangerous Abilities Class, we shall start your activities in a weeks time," ESP said. Mikan nodded. "Mikan, make some acquaintances as they will be useful to you in missions. Also, feel free to call me Kuonji, Elementary School Principal sounds too…formal," he added before sauntering out of the classroom.

Mikan remained in her seat and made no sign whatsoever of getting up to meet the rest of the class.

"Hey, hey, what's your relationship with ESP? He lets you call him Kuonji! That's amazing!" a tall boy with shoulder length hair gushed.

"Don't mind Rui, he's just crazy, I'm Ando Tsubasa, call me anything you like," a boy with a mark on his cheek introduced.

"Do you mind leaving me alone? I prefer to be by myself, and I don't need anyone else to aid me on missions," Mikan snapped.

"It's true then, Mikan has changed," Tsubasa sighed before leaving her. For the rest of the lesson, no one talked to her and that was the way Mikan liked it.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? That Sakura Mikan who transferred here a few days ago, I heard that she got into some sort of accident while carrying out a mission for DA and lost her memory. Now she's come back to haunt us!" a girl whispered to her friend while walking to their classes.

"I know right? That's so scary! Oh, oh, what's Natsume's reaction? Weren't they like, dating before? I wonder if he feels rejected! I feel sorry for him!" the other girl squealed.

"Shut up, you two are annoying."

The two girls looked up and saw someone sitting on the tree above them. It was Natsume. Their eyes widened in shock.

"N-N-N-Natsume! W-W-We're s-s-sorry, goodbye!" they squeaked before rushing off. After they left, Natsume looked away. He couldn't tell what Mikan was thinking. Before, she was just an innocent and simple girl who caught his attention. However, everything changed on _that_ day, the day where her time had stopped. If he could turn back time, he would do anything to prevent _that_ from happening again. A sakura blossom petal drifted onto Natsume's outstretched hands. He promised himself that he would definitely protect her this time, even if it meant keeping that stupid promise with ESP.

"Definitely," he mumbled before sliding off of the tree and landing on the sakura covered grass.

The next day, Mikan woke early. The sun had not risen yet. She closed her eyes, urging sleep to come again, but it didn't. Sighing, she slipped out of her warm bed and slowly put on her uniform. Mikan glanced in the mirror and her eyes widened at the sight of her hair. It was like a bird's nest. Smoothing it down with her hands, Mikan slipped out of the Special Star dorm, intending to take a stroll.

The air was crisp and cool outside. A gentle, yet chilly breeze sauntered past her, picking up the leaves behind her. It was autumn and the leaves were red, orange or yellow. The scenery was so beautiful, yet Mikan didn't appreciate it. She stared blankly at the falling leaves and picked one up to examine it. It was a sunset orange and slightly crinkled.

Suddenly, Mikan heard someone walking near her. She frowned and walked towards the sound. Now that she was closer, she realised that the sound of walking, wasn't walking, but stumbling. Mikan hid behind a wall and pressed her ear against it.

"Here's a first aid kit, go to your room and fix yourself up."

Mikan's eyes widened, it was Kuonji-sama's voice.

"I'll be leaving now, be sure to attend DA class tomorrow."

Mikan wondered who Kuonji-sama was talking to. She walked into the building, but found no one there. Confused, she looked around, she was sure that Kuonji-sama and another person were here just a moment ago.

"What are you doing?"

Mikan gasped and turned around. Standing in front of the doorway, was Natsume. He had scrapes and gashes everywhere, giving him a dishevelled appearance.

"I said, what are you doing?" he impatiently asked.

"Nothing, I just heard Kuonji-sama's voice and came over," Mikan coolly replied.

Natsume narrowed his eyes before walking away, leaving Mikan alone in the building.

The bell rang and students filed into the homeroom classroom. Mikan took her seat at the back and busied herself in reading the book in front of her. She was annoyed at the homeroom teacher, also known as Narumi-sensei, as he was always late.

"Aloha everybody! I hope you had a good day yesterday!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed. He scanned the classroom. "Looks like everyone's here, except Natsume-kun, talk amongst yourselves and leave when the bell rings," he concluded before leaping out of the classroom. Her classmates immediately started chattering.

"Um...Sakura-san?" the boy who sat a seat away from her asked.

"Hm?"

"D-Do you remember me, I'm Ruka…"

"Nice to meet you, Ruka-san."

"I..um…do you know where Natsume is?"

"Why?"

"N-No, I was just asking."

"Is that it?"

Ruka awkwardly opened his mouth, but then decided against it. Seeing this, Mikan stood up and made her way towards the door and left.

Once outside the classroom, she peered at her timetable. It was the Abilities class now. She knew where the classroom was now, so she wouldn't get lost. Mikan confidently made her way down the long corridors, which twisted and turned. After 5 minutes of walking, Mikan stopped. She was lost.

"Oi, are you lost again? I guess your terrible sense of direction hasn't changed."

Mikan turned her head and to her dismay, she saw Natsume standing behind her, smirking.

"N-No, I'm not, it's none of your business anyways," Mikan stammered. She could feel heat rising to her face.

"Follow me," he snickered. Fuming, Mikan stumbled after him.

Finally, they reached the DA classroom. Natsume pulled the door open and entered. Mikan followed.

"Aha~ You know, Mikan, you always come at the right time," Kuonji laughed. "I was just announcing the missions, take a seat please," he continued. Mikan sat down in the nearest seat while Natsume leaned against the wall. "Nobara, you'll be going to infiltrate…and last of all, that leaves Natsume, Tsubasa and Mikan. Your mission is to steal Kori Meiji's Alice. Okay, now announcements are done, I shall leave, for further information, read the files I have on the table," ESP said before walking out.

Mikan immediately snatched the files regarding Kori Meiji and absorbed herself reading them.

"Yo, Mikan!" someone greeted. Mikan looked up and found the boy who tried talking with her the first day, Ando Tsubasa.

"Please don't use my name so casually, Baldy," Mikan said, still reading.

"Don't be so cold, I mean we have to work together to do this. Right, Natsume?"

Natsume looked away.

"Ok, I'm done with these files, who wants them?" Mikan asked. Natsume took the papers and walked out of the room.

"I'll go on ahead, I have some things I have to do too," Mikan excused. She too, left the classroom.

"Ehehe, I've been ditched," Tsubasa laughed to himself.

It was night time. Mikan was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the sky. Her face was a mask of indifference, her eyes blank. The clouds covered the stars and moon, blocking the light source, which Mikan looked for. Kori Meiji. Kori Meiji was girl who was in the Anti-Gakuen Alice movement. She was classified as a threat to Kuonji-sama, but Mikan couldn't understand why. She couldn't see the use in a Remembrance Alice. Plus, the holder of the Alice was so young, only 9 years old. Mikan shook her head; her emotions would not sway her and let it affect her actions. She would do as Kuonji-sama told her, she would complete the mission. She would steal that girl's Alice no matter what the cost is. Mikan closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Natsume entered the dorm and walked towards his room. As he made his way down the always-empty corridor, a certain room caught his attention. Its door was slightly ajar, almost as if it was inviting him to go in. Confused, Natsume approached the door and peeked inside. Inside, he saw Mikan, sleeping on the windowsill, the wind ruffling her short chestnut hair. She looked so defenceless and like the Mikan he knew before. A smile tugged at his lips and he let it show.

Natsume walked to Mikan and carried her from the window into her bed. He then pulled out a blanket and covered her with it. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep for a while. It was fine like that. He was fine with watching and protecting Mikan from afar. Natsume would keep his promise with the ESP to stay away from Mikan and that would keep her safe.

"Hmm…Natsume…" Mikan murmured in her sleep. Natsume smiled.

"Here."

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice -_-

How was this chapter?

Please review! Comments and ideas are always helpful! .


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting with Kori Meiji**

Mikan's heart raced a million miles per hour and her hands trembled slightly at her side. She put on a brave face and straightened herself up to look bigger.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked in a controlled voice. The figure at the door silently moved towards Mikan.

"I-I'm warning you, if you come any closer, I'll call my friends!" Mikan stammered, cursing herself for calling Natsume and Tsubasa friends. The figure ignored her and continued to edge towards her. Mikan took a shaky step backwards and suddenly, her legs gave in, leaving her in a tangled mess on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan looked up and her eyes widened. The figure at the door had been a young girl. Mikan unconsciously let out sigh of relief and tried to slow her heartbeat by breathing deeply and slowly. The young girl stretched out her pale hand and helped Mikan up.

"Can you wait outside on the veranda for a moment while I clean this mess up?" the girl politely asked. Mikan obliged, still shaken. She seated herself on the creaky veranda and gazed at the field of tall golden grass in front of her. A gentle wind caused them to sway in unison, scattering flecks of dust everywhere. The scenery before her stirred a strange feeling of warmth in her chest. Mikan wondered what that feeling was. However, before she could name it, the girl returned and sat down next to Mikan.

"Who are you?" the girl asked cocking her head, causing her ebony hair to fall to one side. Mikan stared hard into the girl's turquoise eyes, which were shining with excitement. There seemed to be no malicious intent, so Mikan decided that it wouldn't do much harm in telling the girl her name.

"Mikan."

"Mikan? That's such a cute name! I'm Kori Meiji, nice to meet you!"

Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief, she hadn't found the location of Kori Meiji, she had found the real person herself. Mikan considered stealing the girl's Alice right away, but then she decided against it. She wanted to find out more about the Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement that Kori Meiji was in.

"Mikan, you know you said that you had friends didn't you?" Meiji said.

"Y-Yea, kind of…"

"What are your friends like?"

"U-Um…well…one is older than me, he's my senpai, but he's not really respectable… The other one is the same age as me and he…he… is a jerk…but I get the feeling I knew him in my past before, but, no matter how hard I try, I can't remember…"

"Did you lose your memories?"

"Y-Yea…"

"O-Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Never mind that, can you tell me where you live, like if I want to find you, I can look for you there."

"Does that mean you want to see me again? Does that mean that we're friends?"

"I-I guess…so about where I can find you…?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I live, but I can arrange a time and place for us to meet up!"

Mikan pondered the suggestion and decided that having some sort of contact with Kori Meiji was better than none.

"Okay, so how about in 2 days?" Mikan suggested hopefully.

"Sure, same place same time?"

Mikan nodded eagerly. She wondered what the ESP would say of her achievement. Bzzt! Bzzt! Mikan's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Mikan apologised and hurriedly stood up.

"Sure, bye bye!"

Mikan parted the grass and hastily stepped in. Her phone was incessantly vibrating now. She fished it out of her pocket and glared at the caller. It was Natsume. Mikan flipped her phone open with a sigh and answered.

"Natsume! What's with the non-stop calling! Anyways, I'll be coming in 5 minutes, call the driver for me."

"Hmph."

Beep Beep Beep. He hung up. Mikan stuck her tongue out at his caller ID and stomped through the remaining grass.

"Oi! You're late! Natsume was really worri…" Tsubasa trailed off. Natsume was giving him a death glare that really looked like it could kill.

"Natsume was…?" Mikan echoed absent-mindedly. Her mind was full of Kori Meiji.

"N-Nothing…" Tsubasa nervously said and ducked into the car.

After a few hours, they arrived at Gakuen Alice.

"We have to go to Kuonji-sama's office to report our results," Mikan stated. Natsume made no comment but Tsubasa pulled a face.

"The results part of the mission is always so boring!" he moaned. Mikan shot him a look and he immediately shut up.

Mikan knocked on the ESP's door and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

The guards outside his door pushed the door open for them and then closed them as soon as they stepped into the room.

"Welcome, Team C, how are your results?" the ESP asked from his desk.

Tsubasa spoke first.

"I looked around the borders of the target area, however there was nothing to be found, no possible underground basements and no empty buildings," he rambled.

"Okay then you are excused now." Kuonji-sama dismissed. Mikan could now see why Tsubasa was so eager to report first. He flashed Mikan a wink and left the room. Mikan glanced at Natsume and he didn't look like he was going to speak any time soon, so she did.

"I searched the empty house and…"

Mikan paused, she wondered if she should tell the ESP about her encounter with Kori Meiji. She decided against it, she wanted to know Kori Meiji more, why she, who was a mere child yet a target.

"And…?" Kuonji-sama echoed expectantly.

"And I didn't find anything either."

The ESP eyed Mikan suspiciously. Mikan ensured that her face was wiped clean of emotions and stared defiantly back at him. It was the first time she felt like not divulging everything to the ESP.

"Okay… then you are dismissed, if anything comes to mind, tell me first," he said, eyeing Mikan for one last time. Mikan turned her back to him and strode out of the room. As she left, she wondered if Natsume found anything.

The guards closed the doors behind Mikan. She suddenly halted, realising that she wanted to hear the conversation between Natsume and the ESP. The guards beside her shifted uneasily, wary of her strange behaviour. Mikan took notice of that leaned against the wall weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a headache, I need a minute," Mikan informed them while feigning pain.

"B-But…" one guard insisted.

"Just let her be, she's the ESP' favourite, she's no threat," the other guard cut off.

Mikan's ear was against the wall so she could hear everything inside.

"How about you Natsume?"

"Didn't find anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just found it funny how now I have Mikan Sakura in my hands, you're so obedient and properly answer my questions! Just remember, one wrong move and that runt's life is mine, you know you're skating on thin ice right?"

Mikan could feel the guards' eyes on her. She knew that it was the right time to leave now, so she righted herself and slowly walked away.

Mikan shut her bedroom door behind her.

"…You make one wrong move and that runt's life is mine…" the ESP's voice echoed in her mind. Her faith in the ESP was wavering. She collapsed onto her bed and buried herself under the blankets. She had always thought the ESP was on her side, the one who saved her from those who tried to kill her, however now… She scrunched her eyes and curled into a tight ball. Mikan was lost, she didn't know who to trust.

"_Mikan, you can trust me you know."_

"_I know! You're the person who I like most in the world!"_

"_Stupid, don't trust people too easily."_

"_I'm not stupid and I don't trust everyone!"_

A chilly wind slithered in through the window and sneaked its way through the blankets around Mikan. She shivered and slowly, Mikan fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Mikan tuned out Narumi-sensei's chirpy voice and focused on her thoughts. She was debating whether or not to tell Natsume and Tsubasa about her meeting with Kori Meiji.

"Ah, so that's your secret mission that you're always skipping class for!" Koko exclaimed. Mikan's jaw dropped.

"What are you saying?" she whispered, frantically looking around to see if anyone else had heard.

"I can read your mind you know, you're going to meet up with Kori Meiji tomorrow and you're wondering whether or not to bring Natsume and Tsubasa with you."

Mikan rapidly clasped her hand over Koko's mouth and dragged him out the classroom.

"Eh? Mikan-chan, Koko-kun, where are you two going?" Narumi-sensei piped.

"We'll be back in a minute," Mikan silenced and threw Koko out the classroom, into the corridor. She towered over him and put on her most menacing face.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what you know about the mission okay?" Mikan demanded. Koko smiled blankly. "If you do, I shall kill you okay?" Koko continued to smile. "If you've got it, then go back into class." Koko said nothing and continued to smile. "…He's kind of creepy…" Mikan thought. After a few more seconds, Koko got up and skipped back into the classroom, whistling. Mikan sweat dropped.

Mikan decided that she didn't feel like going back into the classroom, so she strolled outside. Mikan had never really had the chance of exploring the school, so she jumped at the opportunity. She ambled down corridors of classrooms, both empty and filled. At last, she exited the building and rested in the garden. She seated herself on a bench nearby and gazed at the Sakura petals, which gently floated onto her lap. For the first time at the school, Mikan felt at peace. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine on her skin.

"Are you skipping class?"

Mikan jumped up in surprised and glanced around her. The garden was empty.

"Look up."

Mikan did as she was told. Her eyes caught sight of Natsume lying on one of the branches of the Sakura tree she was sitting under, a teasing smile on his face.

"H-how long have you been there?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Longer than you've been sitting there."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted you to realise my presence."

Mikan felt heat rapidly rising to her face. She looked away.

"Just so you know, I don't think I'll be at school tomorrow," Mikan said. She didn't know why she told him that, but she felt that it was the right thing to do. Without waiting for his response, she brusquely walked off.

As she left, Mikan dialled in the driver's number. After a few moments, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mikan Sakura and I would like you to drive me to the target location, Kityo, at 8am tomorrow morning."

"Ok, has this been approved by the ESP?"

"…Um…Yes…"

"Ok then, meet up at the gates tomorrow morning. Goodbye."

Mikan snapped her phone shut and looked up at the sky. She didn't know what would happen in the meeting with Kori Meiji tomorrow. She hadn't reached a decision on whether or not to steal Kori Meiji's Alice or not. Mikan's head was in a mess.

A pair of pitch black eyes followed Mikan as she walked back to her class. A thin-lipped mouth curved in a sinister smile. How naïve that girl was to think that she could do something without telling him. How naïve and stupid indeed.

"Mikan Sakura, did you really think you could escape my grasp?" the ESP chuckled to himself.

Mikan's heart thudded painfully in her heart. Her fingers restlessly tapped against the car window. The car trip was taking too long. After another painstaking hour, they finally reached the target location. Mikan stumbled out of the car and raced to the rendezvous. She was late. As she tore through the grass, her eyes caught sight of another car pulling up behind the car she travelled in. Mikan slowed down a little to catch a better view, however the urgency to not be late and miss her meeting with Kori Meiji won her over. Finally, she reached the burnt house. Mikan took a few moments to catch her breath before looking around for Kori Meiji, however she could see no one in sight.

"M-Meiji?" Mikan tentatively asked. There was an awkward silence.

"You're late."

Mikan spun around, but saw no one.

"Over here."

Mikan turned her head to the place where the sound came from. A small head, Meiji's poked out from the house and she smiled.

"Did I surprise you?" Meiji giggled.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay, sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Mikan decided to sit on a tree stump near Kori Meiji.

"Hey, Meiji, what is this house to you exactly? Every time I see you, you're near this house," Mikan asked. She tilted her head downwards and let her hair form a curtain. She didn't want Meiji to realise what her intention of asking was.

"O-Oh… um… how should I put it… hey, do you know about Alices?"

Mikan was slightly confused; she wasn't sure why Kori Meiji asked about that, was she trying to change the subject?

"Um, yes…"

"Oh! That's good, well, I have the Remembrance Alice and I can pass my memories to someone else or look into another person's memories. I'll show you a bit of my past life."

Saying that, Meiji closed her eyes. All of a sudden, Mikan's surroundings turned black. She was in a void. It was similar to the one in her dream.

"Are you okay?" Meiji's voice echoed in the darkness.

Mikan looked down beside her to see Meiji smiling at her.

"I'll show you a bit about myself, and you're questions will probably be answered."

**I'm so sorry for the late upload! I was bombarded by homework and tests! .**

**Thanks for reading and those who reviewed!**

**Please review! It really makes me happy to know what you think of my story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting with Kori Meiji**

Mikan's heart raced a million miles per hour and her hands trembled slightly at her side. She put on a brave face and straightened herself up to look bigger.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked in a controlled voice. The figure at the door silently moved towards Mikan.

"I-I'm warning you, if you come any closer, I'll call my friends!" Mikan stammered, cursing herself for calling Natsume and Tsubasa friends. The figure ignored her and continued to edge towards her. Mikan took a shaky step backwards and suddenly, her legs gave in, leaving her in a tangled mess on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan looked up and her eyes widened. The figure at the door had been a young girl. Mikan unconsciously let out sigh of relief and tried to slow her heartbeat by breathing deeply and slowly. The young girl stretched out her pale hand and helped Mikan up.

"Can you wait outside on the veranda for a moment while I clean this mess up?" the girl politely asked. Mikan obliged, still shaken. She seated herself on the creaky veranda and gazed at the field of tall golden grass in front of her. A gentle wind caused them to sway in unison, scattering flecks of dust everywhere. The scenery before her stirred a strange feeling of warmth in her chest. Mikan wondered what that feeling was. However, before she could name it, the girl returned and sat down next to Mikan.

"Who are you?" the girl asked cocking her head, causing her ebony hair to fall to one side. Mikan stared hard into the girl's turquoise eyes, which were shining with excitement. There seemed to be no malicious intent, so Mikan decided that it wouldn't do much harm in telling the girl her name.

"Mikan."

"Mikan? That's such a cute name! I'm Kori Meiji, nice to meet you!"

Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief, she hadn't found the location of Kori Meiji, she had found the real person herself. Mikan considered stealing the girl's Alice right away, but then she decided against it. She wanted to find out more about the Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement that Kori Meiji was in.

"Mikan, you know you said that you had friends didn't you?" Meiji said.

"Y-Yea, kind of…"

"What are your friends like?"

"U-Um…well…one is older than me, he's my senpai, but he's not really respectable… The other one is the same age as me and he…he… is a jerk…but I get the feeling I knew him in my past before, but, no matter how hard I try, I can't remember…"

"Did you lose your memories?"

"Y-Yea…"

"O-Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Never mind that, can you tell me where you live, like if I want to find you, I can look for you there."

"Does that mean you want to see me again? Does that mean that we're friends?"

"I-I guess…so about where I can find you…?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I live, but I can arrange a time and place for us to meet up!"

Mikan pondered the suggestion and decided that having some sort of contact with Kori Meiji was better than none.

"Okay, so how about in 2 days?" Mikan suggested hopefully.

"Sure, same place same time?"

Mikan nodded eagerly. She wondered what the ESP would say of her achievement. Bzzt! Bzzt! Mikan's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Mikan apologised and hurriedly stood up.

"Sure, bye bye!"

Mikan parted the grass and hastily stepped in. Her phone was incessantly vibrating now. She fished it out of her pocket and glared at the caller. It was Natsume. Mikan flipped her phone open with a sigh and answered.

"Natsume! What's with the non-stop calling! Anyways, I'll be coming in 5 minutes, call the driver for me."

"Hmph."

Beep Beep Beep. He hung up. Mikan stuck her tongue out at his caller ID and stomped through the remaining grass.

"Oi! You're late! Natsume was really worri…" Tsubasa trailed off. Natsume was giving him a death glare that really looked like it could kill.

"Natsume was…?" Mikan echoed absent-mindedly. Her mind was full of Kori Meiji.

"N-Nothing…" Tsubasa nervously said and ducked into the car.

After a few hours, they arrived at Gakuen Alice.

"We have to go to Kuonji-sama's office to report our results," Mikan stated. Natsume made no comment but Tsubasa pulled a face.

"The results part of the mission is always so boring!" he moaned. Mikan shot him a look and he immediately shut up.

Mikan knocked on the ESP's door and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

The guards outside his door pushed the door open for them and then closed them as soon as they stepped into the room.

"Welcome, Team C, how are your results?" the ESP asked from his desk.

Tsubasa spoke first.

"I looked around the borders of the target area, however there was nothing to be found, no possible underground basements and no empty buildings," he rambled.

"Okay then you are excused now." Kuonji-sama dismissed. Mikan could now see why Tsubasa was so eager to report first. He flashed Mikan a wink and left the room. Mikan glanced at Natsume and he didn't look like he was going to speak any time soon, so she did.

"I searched the empty house and…"

Mikan paused, she wondered if she should tell the ESP about her encounter with Kori Meiji. She decided against it, she wanted to know Kori Meiji more, why she, who was a mere child yet a target.

"And…?" Kuonji-sama echoed expectantly.

"And I didn't find anything either."

The ESP eyed Mikan suspiciously. Mikan ensured that her face was wiped clean of emotions and stared defiantly back at him. It was the first time she felt like not divulging everything to the ESP.

"Okay… then you are dismissed, if anything comes to mind, tell me first," he said, eyeing Mikan for one last time. Mikan turned her back to him and strode out of the room. As she left, she wondered if Natsume found anything.

The guards closed the doors behind Mikan. She suddenly halted, realising that she wanted to hear the conversation between Natsume and the ESP. The guards beside her shifted uneasily, wary of her strange behaviour. Mikan took notice of that leaned against the wall weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a headache, I need a minute," Mikan informed them while feigning pain.

"B-But…" one guard insisted.

"Just let her be, she's the ESP' favourite, she's no threat," the other guard cut off.

Mikan's ear was against the wall so she could hear everything inside.

"How about you Natsume?"

"Didn't find anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just found it funny how now I have Mikan Sakura in my hands, you're so obedient and properly answer my questions! Just remember, one wrong move and that runt's life is mine, you know you're skating on thin ice right?"

Mikan could feel the guards' eyes on her. She knew that it was the right time to leave now, so she righted herself and slowly walked away.

Mikan shut her bedroom door behind her.

"…You make one wrong move and that runt's life is mine…" the ESP's voice echoed in her mind. Her faith in the ESP was wavering. She collapsed onto her bed and buried herself under the blankets. She had always thought the ESP was on her side, the one who saved her from those who tried to kill her, however now… She scrunched her eyes and curled into a tight ball. Mikan was lost, she didn't know who to trust.

"_Mikan, you can trust me you know."_

"_I know! You're the person who I like most in the world!"_

"_Stupid, don't trust people too easily."_

"_I'm not stupid and I don't trust everyone!"_

A chilly wind slithered in through the window and sneaked its way through the blankets around Mikan. She shivered and slowly, Mikan fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Mikan tuned out Narumi-sensei's chirpy voice and focused on her thoughts. She was debating whether or not to tell Natsume and Tsubasa about her meeting with Kori Meiji.

"Ah, so that's your secret mission that you're always skipping class for!" Koko exclaimed. Mikan's jaw dropped.

"What are you saying?" she whispered, frantically looking around to see if anyone else had heard.

"I can read your mind you know, you're going to meet up with Kori Meiji tomorrow and you're wondering whether or not to bring Natsume and Tsubasa with you."

Mikan rapidly clasped her hand over Koko's mouth and dragged him out the classroom.

"Eh? Mikan-chan, Koko-kun, where are you two going?" Narumi-sensei piped.

"We'll be back in a minute," Mikan silenced and threw Koko out the classroom, into the corridor. She towered over him and put on her most menacing face.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what you know about the mission okay?" Mikan demanded. Koko smiled blankly. "If you do, I shall kill you okay?" Koko continued to smile. "If you've got it, then go back into class." Koko said nothing and continued to smile. "…He's kind of creepy…" Mikan thought. After a few more seconds, Koko got up and skipped back into the classroom, whistling. Mikan sweat dropped.

Mikan decided that she didn't feel like going back into the classroom, so she strolled outside. Mikan had never really had the chance of exploring the school, so she jumped at the opportunity. She ambled down corridors of classrooms, both empty and filled. At last, she exited the building and rested in the garden. She seated herself on a bench nearby and gazed at the Sakura petals, which gently floated onto her lap. For the first time at the school, Mikan felt at peace. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine on her skin.

"Are you skipping class?"

Mikan jumped up in surprised and glanced around her. The garden was empty.

"Look up."

Mikan did as she was told. Her eyes caught sight of Natsume lying on one of the branches of the Sakura tree she was sitting under, a teasing smile on his face.

"H-how long have you been there?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Longer than you've been sitting there."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted you to realise my presence."

Mikan felt heat rapidly rising to her face. She looked away.

"Just so you know, I don't think I'll be at school tomorrow," Mikan said. She didn't know why she told him that, but she felt that it was the right thing to do. Without waiting for his response, she brusquely walked off.

As she left, Mikan dialled in the driver's number. After a few moments, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mikan Sakura and I would like you to drive me to the target location, Kityo, at 8am tomorrow morning."

"Ok, has this been approved by the ESP?"

"…Um…Yes…"

"Ok then, meet up at the gates tomorrow morning. Goodbye."

Mikan snapped her phone shut and looked up at the sky. She didn't know what would happen in the meeting with Kori Meiji tomorrow. She hadn't reached a decision on whether or not to steal Kori Meiji's Alice or not. Mikan's head was in a mess.

A pair of pitch black eyes followed Mikan as she walked back to her class. A thin-lipped mouth curved in a sinister smile. How naïve that girl was to think that she could do something without telling him. How naïve and stupid indeed.

"Mikan Sakura, did you really think you could escape my grasp?" the ESP chuckled to himself.

Mikan's heart thudded painfully in her heart. Her fingers restlessly tapped against the car window. The car trip was taking too long. After another painstaking hour, they finally reached the target location. Mikan stumbled out of the car and raced to the rendezvous. She was late. As she tore through the grass, her eyes caught sight of another car pulling up behind the car she travelled in. Mikan slowed down a little to catch a better view, however the urgency to not be late and miss her meeting with Kori Meiji won her over. Finally, she reached the burnt house. Mikan took a few moments to catch her breath before looking around for Kori Meiji, however she could see no one in sight.

"M-Meiji?" Mikan tentatively asked. There was an awkward silence.

"You're late."

Mikan spun around, but saw no one.

"Over here."

Mikan turned her head to the place where the sound came from. A small head, Meiji's poked out from the house and she smiled.

"Did I surprise you?" Meiji giggled.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay, sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Mikan decided to sit on a tree stump near Kori Meiji.

"Hey, Meiji, what is this house to you exactly? Every time I see you, you're near this house," Mikan asked. She tilted her head downwards and let her hair form a curtain. She didn't want Meiji to realise what her intention of asking was.

"O-Oh… um… how should I put it… hey, do you know about Alices?"

Mikan was slightly confused; she wasn't sure why Kori Meiji asked about that, was she trying to change the subject?

"Um, yes…"

"Oh! That's good, well, I have the Remembrance Alice and I can pass my memories to someone else or look into another person's memories. I'll show you a bit of my past life."

Saying that, Meiji closed her eyes. All of a sudden, Mikan's surroundings turned black. She was in a void. It was similar to the one in her dream.

"Are you okay?" Meiji's voice echoed in the darkness.

Mikan looked down beside her to see Meiji smiling at her.

"I'll show you a bit about myself, and you're questions will probably be answered."

**I'm so sorry for the late upload! I was bombarded by homework and tests! .**

**Thanks for reading and those who reviewed!**

**Please review! It really makes me happy to know what you think of my story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Past **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice…**

Mikan's surroundings suddenly vanished and were replaced by blackness. Mikan panicked, it was exactly like her dream, the horrible dream she sometimes had about her past.

"Meiji?" she tentatively asked.

Meiji slipped her hand into Mikan's.

"Are you ready?"

Mikan nodded.

"_Meiji-chan, I love you, Papa loves you too, I'm so sorry, we couldn't be together for longer," her mother said as tears slid down her grimy face, leaving tracks. Then, everything turned black. Meiji was dimly aware of being jostled and carried, however, she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes._

"_Meiji-chan?"_

_Someone was calling her. Meiji tried to arouse herself, however her eyelids would not lift themselves. _

"_Is she still sleeping?"_

"_Yes, she'll be okay."_

_Meiji felt a cool hand stroke her forehead. Gathering all her strength and will, she tried to open her eyes again and this time, her eyes obeyed. The first thing Meiji saw when she opened her eyes, was an old man. His wrinkled face, accompanied by a bushy white beard looked kind. His eyes were the lightest blue and seemed to sparkle although there was no light. _

"_Awake?" he asked gently. Meiji nodded weakly. _

"_Who are you? Where am I? Where are my parents?"_

_The old man's face crinkled in laughter. _

"_You really do remind me of my daughter, so many questions," he laughed. "I'm your grandpa and I'll be taking care of you from now on, I hope we'll get along well."_

_That was when my happy childhood truly began. _

"_Meiji, you went to the Outside without telling us again!" a plump woman scolded. _

_Meiji grinned cheekily. _

"_It's amazing out there! I don't see why I shouldn't!" Meiji remarked. _

"_You mustn't! You're our future leader; you must stay safe in our underground base! What if a Gakuen Alice person sees you?"_

"_Yes, Yes, Take-san."_

"_Don't yes me!"_

_Meiji stuck her tongue out and skipped away. _

"_Come back here, you rascal!" the plump woman, also known as Take angrily exclaimed and chased after Meiji. _

_Meiji giggled, she loved going to the Outside, no matter what Take and the other Anti-Gakuen Alice movement people drummed into her. _

"_Woah, woah, what's going on?" someone chuckled. _

"_Ah, Ojii-san!" Meiji cried and sprinted into his arms. _

"_H-H-Henry-sama…Catch her for me…" Take panted. _

"_Meiji, what did you do?" Henry, Meiji's grandfather, sighed and ruffled her hair. _

"_Nothing much!" Meiji insisted. _

"_She went Outside!" Take butted in, still panting. _

_Henry shifted his gaze to Meiji. _

"_Take, thankyou for your consideration of Meiji, I'll take it from here," Henry seriously said. Take eyed Meiji one last time and nodded before leaving to resume whatever she was doing before. Henry took Meiji by the hand and led her to his office. _

"_Am I in trouble?" Meiji asked nervously. _

"_Yes, very big trouble," Henry chuckled. _

"_Why are you laughing then?"_

"_I always laugh, Pudding."_

"_Ah! You're calling me that again!"_

"_I can't help it, it suits you. It rebounds whenever someone tries to poke it, it's wobbly, unsure of itself and most of all, it somehow manages to make the people around it very happy."_

_Meiji felt a blush rising to her face. Henry pushed open the door to his. He signalled for Meiji to sit down in his big armchair and he himself sat down in the chair opposite it. _

"_Meiji, you know that Take is just very worried for you, she was a dear friend of your mother, she doesn't want the same thing that happened to her to happen to you."_

_Meiji looked down at her knees. _

"_I know… but-"_

"_Meiji, you are the Anti-Gakuen Alice movement's future leader, our hope. When I die, you take over, but before that, no harm must come to you. We don't want the massacre that your parents were caught in to repeat itself. To prevent it from happening again, we hide so we don't engage in any battle with Gakuen Alice." _

_Meiji solemnly nodded and clenched her fists to prevent her tears from leaking out. _

"_Oh, Pudding, I'm sorry, here, give me a hug," Henry apologised, seeing that she was upset. He spread his arms out, offering a hug. Meiji collapsed into his arms and buried herself in his chest. _

"_Can I really not go Outside any more? I'm so lonely, I can't play with anyone here, I want to play with someone around my age!" Meiji mumbled, her voice muffled. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"…_I-It's okay, it's all for the Anti-Gakuen Alice movement which my parents sacrificed themselves for." _

"_I'm really sorry, Pudding."_

"_Ojii-san, I love you," she choked. Henry smiled and affectionately patted her head._

"_Yay! Ojii-san's taking me Outside!" Meiji whooped as she ran in circles, like a dog chasing its tail. _

"_Meiji, calm down, is it really that great? But, I'm only taking you to the house we lived in before we formed the Anti-Gakuen Alice movement."_

"_That's still awesome!"_

_Henry's eyes crinkled as he smiled. _

"_Come on now," he ushered._

_They climbed several flights of stairs and at last, their heads poked Outside. Henry silently slid out of the trapdoor and checked if the coast was clear. He gave an okay sign and Meiji burst out. She skipped alongside him, her hair bouncing up and down. They walked and talked for a couple of minutes._

"_Ah, we're here."_

_Meiji snapped her head up and her eyes widened. In front of her, was a house. The house wasn't relatively large, but that didn't matter, it looked cool. In front of it, was a well-kept garden and a swing. Meiji's eyes lit up and she made a bee-line to the swing. _

"_Swing, swing!" she gasped and flung herself on it. _

"_Not now, Meiji, I want you to see the inside of the house first."_

_Meiji reluctantly pulled herself away from the swing and followed Henry into the house. The moment she stepped into the house, all her disappointment with not being able to play on the swing melted away. In front of her, was a life-size dollhouse. The furniture inside was antique and crafted with expertise. A large grandfather clock chimed away in the corner while the flowery curtains billowed in the wind. Meiji's mouth formed an 'o' shape.  
>"Wow!" she exclaimed happily. <em>

"_It gets better upstairs," Henry laughed. _

_Meiji flew up the stairs and explored all the rooms. Each one was amazing in their own way, but the one Meiji found most attractive was the playroom. It was filled with toys of all kinds, however that was not the thing Meiji liked most about it. The view from the window was. Looking out of the window, Meiji could see an unimaginably large expanse of land filled with long threads of golden grass which swayed with the wind. _

"_Wow! This is amazing!" she breathed as the wind swept tendrils of black hair into her face. _

"_I know right, your mother loved the view too."_

_Meiji's face was glowing with happiness. _

"_This house is awesome!" she commented._

"_That's great, but Pudding, it's time to go home now," Henry said. _

"_Eh? Can I come again tomorrow?" _

"_Sure, but we have to leave now."_

_Amongst all her excitement, Meiji didn't notice Henry's worried gaze. _

"_Ojii-san, hurry hurry!" Meiji pushed. _

"_Okay, coming!" _

"_Hurry! You're going to miss the shot!" _

_Henry pushed the 'OK' button on the camera and strode over quickly. _

"_Meiji, sit on my lap."_

_3 2 1_

_Flash!_

_A picture slowly winded out of the camera. _

"_Yay!" Meiji hooted and sprinted to the photo. She plucked it out of the camera and gazed at it. Henry walked over and bent over to look at the photo. _

"_We look great!" he commented. _

"_I look weird, see, my smile is lopsided!"_

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Ahaha~ hey, let's put this in a photo frame and keep it in this house, as a memory."_

"_Sure, one moment, I'm sure there's a photo frame somewhere here."_

_Meiji smiled to herself. She loved everyone in the Anti-Gakuen Alice movement, but most of all, she loved her grandpa. Soon, Henry returned, holding a photo frame decorated with seashells. _

"_Your mother made this, you know."_

"_Really? She was really good at art then!" _

_Henry slipped the photograph into the frame and held it up for Meiji to see. For a few moments, they sat there silently, admiring the photo. _

"_Pudding, let's go now, we've spent way too long here."_

_Meiji nodded solemnly and plodded after Henry. After walking a few metres, Henry suddenly stopped. _

"_Pudding, there's someone following us, keep quiet and follow me," Henry said in a low and cautious voice. Meiji's eyes widened a little. She slipped her small hand into Henry's and stumbled after him. "These folks are probably Gakuen Alice Searchers, looking for our base, we mustn't let them find it, so we aren't going home for a while, I'm sorry, Meiji," Henry whispered in Meiji's ear. _

_He led Meiji into the thick expanse of grass. _

"_Will we lose them here?" Meiji whimpered hopefully. _

"_Maybe."_

_They snaked through the grass, twisting and turning, however the sound of footsteps behind them never ceased. _

"_What do they want?" Meiji nervously asked. _

"_They probably don't know who we are, don't let them know. For now, they probably suspect us of being part of the Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement, they'll tail us for a while and for that while, we won't go back home."_

_Meiji nodded and they continued to wander around. After almost an hour, Henry suddenly stopped. _

"_This won't do, they'll get suspicious about why we aren't going anywhere. Pudding, do you mind if we don't go home for now?"_

"_It's okay, I trust Ojii-san. Plus, that means we get to spend longer Outside."_

_Henry led Meiji out of the grass and headed towards the road. _

"_What are you looking for?" Meiji asked. _

"_A taxi, they are cars which drive us to the places we want."_

"_Wow! That's amazing!" _

"_Oh! Taxi!"_

_Henry waved his hand and immediately, a car with a small light on its top stopped in front of them. _

"_We would like to go to Town Square, or is that too far for you?" Henry told the driver who nodded happily. _

_Meiji scrambled into the back seat and rolled down the window. She noticed that ominous grey clouds choked the sky and fat raindrops started pattering onto the ground. The car began to move. Meiji saw Henry turning his head to see if the Gakuen Alice Searchers were still tailing us or not. We couldn't see because of the heavy rain. All of a sudden, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. It turned the sky a light violet, before darkening again. Following closely, a clap of thunder shook the car. It wasn't like any other thunder Meiji had ever heard, it was absolutely deafening. The hairs on Meiji's neck stood up as the thunder rumbled and lightning crashed. The pattering of rain got louder and louder. _

"_Meiji, close the window, we don't want you to get all wet," Henry advised. Meiji nodded and hurriedly closed the window. She pressed her face against the glass and peered outside. All she could see, was rain and the sky lighting up every few seconds. Raindrops crashed onto her window and slid down. They looked like tears. _

"_Heavy rain isn't it? I heard that it will last for a while," the driver commented. _

"_Really? That's horrible, I can't do the washing now!"_

_Henry and the driver continued to engage in small talk. Meanwhile, Meiji was admiring the scene outside. The storm raging outside made her feel so insignificant and powerless. She could hear dogs yelping and barking and see people hurrying home with umbrellas, which kept on flipping. _

_After what seemed like ages, Henry told Meiji that they would be nearing Town Square soon. The moment he said that, Meiji spotted a series of colourful lights up ahead. _

"_Wow!" she gasped and leaned forwards to catch a better view. The area in front of her was filled with flashing lights and music. There were people everywhere, it seemed like a festival._

"_Ojii-san! What's this? What's happening? Is it a festival?"_

"_This is Town Square, it's not a festival, it's just like this."_

_Meiji's eyes shone in excitement as she gazed at the passing shops. People were everywhere, going in and out of shops, wandering aimlessly around streets. The car stopped at the edge of a street. After paying the driver, Meiji burst out of the car. _

_For a while, Meiji and Henry strolled around the streets, window-shopping. Suddenly, something caught Meiji's attention; it was a cute silver bracelet. Meiji tugged at Henry's sleeve and made puppy eyes at him._

"_Can I have this?" she pleaded, making her eyes go all wide and innocent. _

"…_Hm…Fine, but it's an early Christmas present."_

"_Way! Ojii-san, you're the best!"_

_Henry smiled and led Meiji into the shop. _

"_That will be $10.69 thankyou," the seller said, looking at the bracelet that Henry put on the counter. He dug into his wallet and tugged out a few coins and a 10-dollar note. "May I interest you that this is a charm bracelet, so there are charms that we sell for it," the seller added, looking hopeful that she might earn some more money. Meiji's eyes lit up at the sound of it and she looked up hopefully at Henry._

"_Go pick some out then," Henry laughed and followed Meiji over the charms section. _

_Soon, Meiji picked out 4 charms, a flower, a love heart, a star and a seashell. _

"_Are they too girly?"_

"_Nup, they're fine. Puds, I think we need one more to fill the bracelet," Henry said._

"_How about Ojii-san picking one for me?"_

_Henry's lips tugged into a smile and he looked at the available charms._

"_How about a pudding? Just like you!" _

_Henry handed Meiji a pudding shaped charm and they made their way to the counter again._

_Meiji jingled the bracelet, loved the metallic sound of the charms clanging together. _

"_Ojii-san, are you sure there aren't any more people following us?"_

"_Yes, we can go back safely now, are you tired?"_

_Meiji shook her head and continued admiring her bracelet. She peered out of the taxi window and her eyes widened. The moon was so high up in the sky already, which meant it was late at night. Meiji rested her head beside the window and watched the cars whizz past her. _

_Slowly, she fell asleep, only to be awakened by Henry later on. _

"_Puds, we're home," he said. Meiji lifted her eyelids and stumbled out of the taxi, almost falling onto the floor, however Henry caught her just in time._

"_Thanks," Meiji murmured and straightened herself up. Henry took the lead and plunged into the grass. Meiji followed him, struggling to keep up with his fast pace. All of a sudden, he stopped, causing Meiji to bang into him._

"_What's wrong?" she whispered._

"_Someone's following us. Oh gosh, I must have been wrong. This is worst case scenario, hmm…I can't pretend this place isn't of any important any more, that will be too suspicious…they must know now…Meiji, do you have a hiding place near the base?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Ok, do as I say from now on ok? Quietly leave me and go to your hiding place, wait about 15 minutes and after that, if the coast is clear, sneak back into the base."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'll create a diversion so you can run."_

"_Eh?"_

_Henry lifted his hand and suddenly, a huge monster appeared in the sky. Meiji opened her mouth to scream, however Henry silenced her by telling her it was an illusion. _

"_Go, now!" he urgently whispered and Meiji fled. She tore through the grass and headed to her hiding place, a dying tree with a hollow inside. Meiji squeezed through the crack hid in the tree. _

_In the distance, she heard several gunshots, screaming, more gunshots and shouting. Mikan squatted and covered her ears with her trembling hands._

"_Ojii-san, I'm scared," she whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. _

_After a while, the gunshots stopped. Meiji opened one of her eyes and pressed it against the crack. There were no more illusions, nor gunshots. It almost seemed peaceful. Meiji decided it was the right time to leave for the base. _

_Suddenly, a house went up in flames. Not just any house, the house Henry had taken Meiji to, her Mother's. Meiji supressed a scream and burst out of her hiding place. She sprinted towards the burning house, not thinking of the consequences. As she neared the burning house, Meiji heard voices._

"_What do you think, should we just leave? I mean, the base is under that damn house, so when the house collapses with that old man in it, the base will get destroyed too."_

"_Yea, I can't be bothered to dig through all of that burnt mess and locate the base and then check if there were any survivors."_

"_Yea, let's go, I want to drink tonight."_

_Meiji gasped in horror and shock, her grandpa was inside the burning house. _

"_Meiji?" someone croaked, it was Henry. He staggered out of the burning house, flames still on his back._

"_Ojii-san!"_

_Meiji ran to him and patted the flames out, ignoring her burning hands. _

"_Meiji…"_

"_Don't speak! Wait, I'll get help!"_

_Henry shook his head weakly._

"_It's okay, I-I don't think I'll live, and I want you stay by my side as long as you can."_

_Meiji felt tears welling up in her eyes and she shook them away. She didn't want her grandpa to see her crying, it would only make him feel worse. _

"_Meiji, here."_

_Henry handed her a photo frame, slightly burnt from the fire. Meiji's eyes widened and a tear slid down her cheek. It was the photo they had taken together._

"_Did you save it from the fire?" she whimpered. Henry attempted a weak smile, however it didn't really work. _

_Suddenly, Meiji felt a cold tingly feeling on her nose. Her hand flew to her noise, only to find it being water. "Is it raining?" she muttered to herself and peered up at the sky. Small flakes of white drifted down from the grey sky, melting as soon as they touched Meiji's skin. _

"_Ah. It's snow, I believe you've never seen snow."_

"_Snow? Wow! That's so cool!"_

_Henry closed his eyes and laughed quietly. _

"_Meiji, I have a favour to ask," he croaked. _

"_Anything, I-I'll do anything."_

"_Please take over the Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement after I die, and, please continue smiling and laughing like now."_

_Another tear slid down her cheek._

"_Is it really the end? Will you really die and never come back?" she sobbed._

"_Who knows…?"_

"_Don't joke around now!"_

"_I'm… just trying to get… rid of this heavy…and sombre…mood."_

_Some more snow fell, creating a thin blanket of snow around and on them. Henry coughed up some blood, staining the pure white snow red. _

"_Ojii-san, please don't go!" Meiji cried and clung onto Henry's hand, which was starting to become limp. _

"_Mei…ji… I have one more favour to ask…Please… use your Alice to help someone, I've never… had the chance to use…my Alice to help anyone dear to me…so…please fulfil my wish…"_

_Henry's hand suddenly turned cold and slid from Meiji's small hand._

"_Ojii-san?"_

_There was no reply, except for Meiji's sobbing and sniffling. "Don't leave me alone, you're the only one I have left!" she cried, her small figure shaking, alone in the snow. _

"I later realised that Ojii-san had fooled the Searchers into thinking that the base was under the house and he protected everyone in the Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement. He sacrificed himself, just like my parents, for it," Meiji said.

Mikan looked down at Meiji, and saw her fiddling with a bracelet. Mikan assumed that it was the one her grandpa had given her.

"Are you all right, I mean, after watching, umm… your Ojii-san's umm… death…" Mikan cautiously asked. Meiji said nothing and all of a sudden, their surroundings reappeared. The light hurt Mikan's eyes.

"I'm all right, it's ok."

Meiji smiled and let go of Mikan's hand.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to show me that…" Mikan apologised, feeling horrible about reminding Meiji about her grandpa's death. Mikan turned away from Meiji, too ashamed to face her.

"It's ok, I've never used my Alice before, so it was fun using it too," Meiji said quietly. Mikan wondered if she was thinking about her grandpa's last wish.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the grass surrounding them, and she heard a bang of a bullet and Meiji's gasp. Mikan whipped around to find Meiji crumpled on the ground, a stain of crimson blood spreading on her shirt.

"Meiji?"

**This chapter was mainly about Kori Meiji, hopefully it wasn't boring T^T**

**Thankyou for reading and those who reviewed ^.^**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories? **

**Don't own GA**

* * *

><p>A low moan escaped Meiji and the crimson blood spread some more. Mikan's eyes widened in horror and she rushed to Meiji.<p>

"W-We have to stop the blood! U-Ummm…" Mikan stammered, frantically looking around for something to stop the bleeding.

"You won't be able to stop the bleeding, we know exactly where we hit Kori Meiji. Only we will be able to stop the bleeding."

Mikan felt a shiver go down her spine, she recognised that thin and sinister voice. It was the ESP.

"K-Kuonji-sama?"

"Well, I have to say, I was a little surprised at your actions, I thought I brainwashed you pretty well. Seems like I was wrong. Anyways, Mikan Sakura, I am willing to give you a second chance, you can come back to me. However, this is if you will steal Kori Meiji's Alice and hand it over to me." The ESP had a confident smile on his face. His men, all armed, surrounded Mikan and Meiji. Realisation dawned, they had no where to run.

Mikan considered what the ESP said.

"Will you save really Meiji?" Mikan asked. The ESP nodded with fake sincerity.

"Mi…kan…don't…I don't want to be saved…by the people who killed my grandpa…" Meiji's words were starting to slur.

"But-"

Mikan was cut off by a series of images, feelings and emotions, which all of a sudden rushed up on her. Friendship, love, dislike, impatience, annoyance, all of the feelings Mikan had ever experienced overwhelmed her. Pictures of her laughing with her group of friends, Hotaru, her and Natsume chatting on their Sakura tree, Natsume's fire protecting her, Natsume, Natsume and Natsume.

Mikan gasped in shock, her hand darted out in front of her and an all of a sudden, an immense light burst out and blinded Mikan and all those around her. The images stopped abruptly. Mikan opened her clenched fist and to her horror, she saw a stone, an Alice stone in her hands. She glanced down at Meiji who was equally surprised and horrified and then at the ESP.

"You stupid woman, Kori Meiji! What did you show Mikan?" he fumed, his face stony and twisted with anger. He was malice and a monster, in the form of a human.

"Mi…kan? Why? Why…did you take…my…A…lice?" Meiji whispered painfully.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just scared, and I didn't know…"

"I'm sorry…Ojii-san…I didn't…get to help…someone…aft…er…all…"

"Meiji? What do you mean?"

"For…me to be a…ble to help someone with my A…lice, was O…jii-san's last wish…and I couldn't fulfil it…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Mikan, what…I gave you…wasn't all your memories…only half…insert….my Alice stone…into yourself…and you'll be able…to remember everything…"

Tears rolled down Meiji's cheek. Her chest heaved at every breath she took and her lungs burned.

"M-Meiji! Don't talk like that! Y-You're not going to die! The ESP will help you, I took your Alice, so-so, you won't die!" Mikan cried and grasped Meiji's small pale hand.

"Mikan, you're too naïve, you don't under…stand, the ESP isn't that kind of person…I'm his ene…my…he won't let me live…"

"That's not true! Kuonji-sama, help, help Meiji!"

Mikan was vaguely aware of the ESP laughing in the background.

"You do it," he said to one of his bodyguards.

Bang, went the gun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan let out a blood-curdling scream. Meiji had died, just like that, on the cold hard earth. Her eyes were still open, a tear still snaking its way down her bloodless cheeks, which were filled with warmth only a few hours ago. And, she died just like that, no last words, no comforts, nothing.

Mikan stretched out a trembling hand to close the dead girl's eyes.

"Mikan, hand over that Alice stone," the ESP purred and began striding to her.

"NO!"

The ESP stopped dead and a wave of dark fury was evident on his twisted face.

"Y-You killed her!" Mikan continued and began to back away, clutching the purple Alice stone in her hands. "I won't let you have it!" Mikan took another step backwards.

"Now, now, don't be difficult, it was a necessity, that girl was a threat."

"I took her Alice already, she wasn't a threat any more!"

The ESP sighed.

"You're still being uncooperative? Mikan, listen to me." The ESP reached out a hand to grab Mikan, however, a wall of flames stopped him.

"Don't touch her."

The ESP looked amused as he snapped his scalded hand back.

"What did you just say?" he casually taunted.

"I SAID DONT TOUCH HER."

Mikan recognised that voice, it was Natsume's. The flames roared upwards and increased in their temperature. The ESP's men were starting to become uneasy and looked at the ESP for orders. Even the ESP looked slightly worried.

"Natsume, stop. I've got it, put out the flames, and we'll negotiate," the ESP said warily.

The flames slowly subsided and soon, they disappeared.

"Good boy." The ESP tightened his tie in a business-like manner and the smile was back on his face.

"Well?" Natsume growled. Mikan realised, with a shock that Natsume had been behind her all the time.

"Hmmm, how about Mikan giving me that stone, and me forgiving her for not obeying me."

"And?"

"And, her school life proceeding normally, under careful surveillance."

Natsume sighed and rubbed his temples.

"When are you going to get to _that_ part?" he said.

"Ahahaha, Natsume, you really are a funny boy. What do _you_ want to do about the punishment then?"

"I'll take it for her."

"Hmmm….so brave, so brave. However that won't do."

"You bastard!"

"I'll let you two off this time, because I'm a nice person. Mikan, you'll understand my actions one day, and you'll realise that I'm not actually the bad guy you seem to think I am now."

Saying that, the ESP walked away and disappeared into the grass with his men rushing after him.

"Natsume, come back the way you came," were the ESP's last words before vanishing, with the help of the teleportation Alice.

Mikan looked up at Natsume.

"What?" he asked.

"How _did_ you come here?"

Natsume snorted and pointed up. Mikan looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl with short black hair riding on a flying duck. She stared emotionlessly at them.

"Oh."

All of a sudden, the sound of running feet could be heard nearing them. Natsume took his position in front of Mikan. She vaguely could see the black-haired girl lower the flying duck to get a better view of the situation over here.

"Who's there?" Natsume yelled with a flame in his hand, ready to set the newcomers alight at any moment. Without warning, a two people burst out of the grass.

"Meiji!" one of them gasped and immediately made her way to the girl lying on the dusty ground.

"What have you done with her?" another of them, a man, growled.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked roughly.

"None of your business, tell me. What have you done with this girl?" the man continued.

"Toki-kun, she's gone, she's gone," the woman kneeling over Meiji whispered before breaking down into a series of sobs. The man who had questioned Mikan and Natsume strode over to Meiji and checked for her pulse. Black fury was evident on his face.

"WHO DID THIS TO MEIJI?" he fumed and took out a gun. Natsume, in return, increased the size of his flames and got into a defensive position.

"Wait!" Mikan shouted desperately. "Please, we mean you no harm, we-I, was friends with Meiji, and I know who killed her."

The man lowered his gun and warily eyed them.

"Speak," he said.

Mikan explained all that happened, and as she informed the newcomers about the death of her friend, tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"So that's what happened," Mikan finished, wiping her eyes free of the salty tears that ran down her dirty cheeks.

"I see, we have to give Meiji a proper burial," the woman said. "By the way, my name's Take and that old man over there his Toki."

"You rascal, now they know the whereabouts of our hideout, coz of you," the man, also known as Toki, grunted.

"Sor-"

"What do you want to do, Take?"

Toki glanced over at Take, who was kneeling over Meiji and brushing her porcelain cheeks.

"Well, the thing that's certain is that, we need to get out of this place at once, teleport our base to somewhere else. I bet that that damn ESP is planning a battle and is going to send an army in any minute. Toki, you go back to the base and gather everyone, inform them on our situation and I will bury Meiji."

Toki nodded and walked to Meiji.

"Goodbye, Meiji." Without another word, Toki ran off, probably to the base.

"By the way, what are your names?" Take asked.

"I-I'm Mikan," Mikan said.

"Natsume," Natsume grunted.

Take gasped quietly before regaining her composure again.

"Natsume, as in Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan Sakura?"

Natsume nodded.

"How do you kno-"

"And you are?" Take cut off, gazing at Hotaru who was now hovering around 5m above the ground.

"Hotaru."

Take smiled at Hotaru before facing Mikan.

"Thank you Mikan, for being friends with Meiji. I must now go, I fear that the ESP is going to come after us with an army soon."

Saying that, Take stood up with Meiji in her arms.

"W-Wait! Could you tell me where you're going to bury Meiji?" Mikan asked. Take looked at Mikan and wearily smiled.

"Next to her grandfather, near her mother's house."

"Thanks, but how can we contact you? I mean, like, I-I want to know more, I don't trust the ESP as m ugh now...if I ever, like want to..." Mikan said.

Natsume and Take looked at each other.

"Sure."

"Why can you say yes so easily? We might betray you, but we won't, but like, there was a possibility…" Mikan rambled. Take flashed them a knowing smile.

"Natsume, shouldn't you explain to Mikan? I heard that Mikan did lose her memories."

Mikan glanced at Natsume, confused.

"We, as in Ruka, Hotaru, you, me and some others, were members of the Internal Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement. We operated inside Gakuen Alice, while these people over here, were the External Anti-Gakuen Alice Movement, so we have a way of contacting them. By the way, this was before you lost your memory."

"I don't get-"

Mikan as cut off by a glare from Natsume. She gulped and decided to not pursue it any further.

"I'll be going now, Natsume, take care of Mikan," Take said and disappeared, probably with the help of the Teleportation Alice, which seemed to be very common nowadays.

* * *

><p>Mikan nervously looked down. They were around 50 metres above ground, and that was not a height that Mikan was comfortable in. The flying duck, one of Hotaru's inventions, suddenly lurched a bit causing Mikan to grab onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Natsume who was operating the duck. Mikan felt her face go a bright red and she looked away, embarrassed. Why couldn't she have ridden with that other girl, what was her name again? Oh, that's it, Hotaru. Why couldn't she have ridden with Hotaru?<p>

"_I don't want to ride with you, you'll get your idiotic germs onto me," the girl, also known as Hotaru said and hopped onto her own duck. _

Mikan closed her eyes and lost her self in the portion of her memories which Meiji had returned to her. Her life with her Grandpa bringing her up, meeting Hotaru, going to the Alice Academy, meeting Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Mikan winced, every time Natsume appeared in her memories, she felt a stab of sadness and pain. What exactly happened with Natsume? Why was it that every time she thought of him, her heart would pound and ache at the same time?

While thinking of these questions, Mikan lost track of time, and when she snapped back to reality, they were in front of the Gakuen Alice gates, with the ESP standing in front of it.

"I have explained your absences," he said curtly, before his phone rang. Quickly, the ESP answered the call. It seemed that the Anti-Gakuen Alice movement had escaped. He cussed quietly before regaining his composure. "Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, I shall forgive you this time for your, well, rash actions which led to this unfavourable result." After saying that, he trotted off with his bodyguards trailing nervously behind him.

There was an awkward silence, Natsume and Hotaru totally unaffected by it, whereas Mikan was madly sweating and tried to say something.

"So, um, how did you know where I was?" Mikan asked, genuinely curious.

"Kokoro Yome," Hotaru said before flying off.

"I knew it!" Mikan thought angrily and started stomping back to the dormitories. "Wait," Natsume said coolly in his velvet voice. Mikan sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"How much did you remember?"

Mikan pondered for a moment before shrugging.

"I think it's around…..hmm…well, Meiji said it was a half, she said that if I wanted to remember everything, I would need to insert that Alice stone into myself."

"Oh, I see..."

Mikan wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but Natsume looked a bit disappointed.

Just when Mikan was going to ask why, Natsume turned around to face Mikan and gave her a small cocky grin. "Never mind, I can always start our relationship again," Saying that, he sauntered with his hands deep in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, lately, I'm not really happy with my chapters, I think it's getting boring…what do you guys think?<strong>

**T.T**


End file.
